The Demigod Adventures (SYOC CLOSED)
by FierySonOfHephaestus
Summary: Taking as many ocs as possible!
1. Ocs

**Name: Darren Cross Sexuality: straightGender: Last Time he checked he was a Male. Mortal Parent: He does not know who his mortal father was as he was left in an orphanage very soon after he was born. Age: 18God Parent: Nike the winged goddess of victory. Date of Birth: Born August 15th 1996**

**Place of Birth: Sydney, Australia**

** Hometown/Last Residence: Born and raised in Sydney Australia, for better or for worst. Outside of the Camp his last place of residence was in a box, in an alley behind a butcher's shop back home in Australia. However the past two years Darren has resided at Camp-Half Blood as a year rounder.**

**Race/ethnicity: Darren is Caucasian for his race and Australian for his ethnicity. **

**Accent: Broad Australian. For this type of Accent think the late Steve Irwin. **

**Skin Tone: Darren is strikingly tan, as would be expected for someone who lived outside most of his life. **

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Camp tenure: 2**

**Hair Color: A medium Brown**

**Hair Length: Darren's hair is long and curly coming down to past his ears and over his eyes at times. **

**Height: Darren clocks in at the average height of five feet seven inches. **

**Weight: 165 pounds of pure muscle, or so he says. **

**Body Type: Darren has an athletic build, like that of a swimmer. He isn't what you would call super muscular but you would be hard pressed to find fat on his body, as he has toned most of it into muscle. Which is surprising with how much the boy can eat. **

**Appearance: Darren has brown hair which he never seems to style, instead simply throwing water on it in the morning to keep the cowlicks down. He has light blue eyes that look as if they'd been plucked right from the sky and two scars that go across his back from when he was living on the streets back in Australia. The boy is not your average run of the mill kid either, just looking at him a person can see he's peppy and happy, ready to go do something at a moment's notice. Mainly because he is ready to do something, anything, and everything all at once if given the chance. He never slouches and always appears to be the happiest man alive even when things start to get rough he'll keep that happy go lucky appearance and stance. **

**As for his clothes…well that's a different story entirely. For the past six years of his life, not counting the two he's spent at Camp, Darren didn't have the best clothes in the world or too many items of clothing for that matter. He had two pairs of underwear and a pair of shorts and that was it. Now that he's found his way to camp he wears the usual Orange Camp shirt, sometimes when he remembers that is, and a pair of swim trunks as even though he's moved away from Australia he still loves the beaches. However he still will never be found with a pair of shoes on because he finds them uncomfortable. **

**Weapon: Darren's weapon of choice is a celestial bronze sword that he received the first day he arrived in camp to replace his broken down and rusty normal sword he 'found' in Australia. He also carries around two celestial bronze knives in case he needs to fight in close quarters or for some reason feels like using them instead of his sword. **

**Armor: Armor is not exactly something Darren worries about however when he does decide to wear armor it is not the big bulky stuff most wear into battle. Instead Darren wears armor that is mostly made of leather and is lightweight making it easier for him to move around his opponent preferring speed to brute strength. The armor does cover his entire body though complete with a hood, making it look as though he is some sort of white and orange thief, which he of course finds quite amusing. **

**Pet(s): Sadly Darren does not have any pets, but it is probably for the best because if the boy had one he would quite possibly forget to feed it or something of the sort. **

**Skills/Talents: Darren has learned and 'mastered' most forms of combat with a sword and he is an expert at some without a sword due to his three year period spent learning only sword fighting as well as the two years spent at Camp Half-Blood. His 'main' Sword Fighting Techniques are (all though he does know more these are the ones he will usually be seen using can switch from one to one and even integrate them with ease): German School of Fencing, Company of Masters, T'ai chi ch'uan/Taijijian,Fu Style Wudang Quan, and Kenjutsu. Darren is also an expert at Parkour and Free Running due to his time spent on the lamb as he calls it, as of late he has learned how to swim. **

**Flaws:Now although most if not all demi-gods have ADHD to Darren it is more than just something so simple as having battle ready reflexes. No the young man literally cannot sit still for more than a couple of seconds and always seems to having something else on his mind. In most cases of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder you hear of cases where even the smallest of things distract the poor soul who has the disorder. In Darren's case this is true times about ten; from falling leaves to butterflies to even something happening somewhere twenty feet away he's more interested in what's going on elsewhere than around him. He cannot stay focused on one thing for more than five seconds and is always moving from this to that, brain constantly dragging him away to look at this, to look at that, or talk about random unrelated things for minutes on end until he's wandered so far from the original purpose he's not even sure who he's talking to anymore. When he gets going nothing in this world besides a nice clonk to the back of the head will get him to stop, or a few shouts in his ear. The only time he is not moving and is anywhere near what could be described as peaceful is when he is sleeping or knocked out. Otherwise you are going to be dealing with one hyper space much? Darren doesn't have too great a grasp on the accepted value of personal space and tends to find his way squeezing into what others would determine uncomfortable time and time again. Being raised in an orphanage of over a hundred kids and then living on the streets for three years in a children's gang and then by yourself three more years kind of washes away the concept of how close to someone is acceptable or not. Women, in the sense that whenever he's around them him his brain turns to mush. The poor boy still can't seem to figure out how females work and why he can never seem to get anything more than a couple sentences or gargled crap out when he speaks. Okay so no it isn't that bad but whenever he is around a girl or girls his brain just stops working and instead whatever he thinks or whatever he wants to think just kind of comes out. There is no censor at all at this point he blabs all the way to hell and back, usually embarrassing himself and those around him. This wouldn't be that bad if he wasn't constantly trying to flirt with girls. Darren's sense of right and wrong is a bit cartoonish. To him there is no grey area there is no in-between, you are either good or bad and because of this outlook on life he judges people the same way. This can be a tad harsh but also makes him pretty closed minded in regards to difficult decisions other people make and doesn't allow him to understand the reasoning behind it. If he views you as good then he'll be more inclined to trust you and be friends with you, if he thinks you're 'evil' or bad chances are you won't be getting that second chance. Darren has one physical flaw that most people, behind him at least, can see from ten feet away. He has two scars across his back etching from his right shoulder all the way down across his back. These scars came not from monsters or from training during camp sessions. These scars instead come from regular human beings with regular knives in 'regular' old Sydney, Australia. In fact it happened only a few days before the events that transpired with Darren's friend Lauren and by the same people. Having found the young boy wandering around their 'territory' and even daring to steal some bread from them they brought Darren back to his own group and carved the cuts into his back with rusted knives while they made everyone else watch. To this day the memory haunts him as he blames himself for what happened to Lauren because he was unable to do anything to help her because of the wounds. The sight of them or the sight of similar scars on other people still momentarily make the boy freeze up, shutting him up even if only for a few seconds. Strengths: Swordsmanship is perhaps the greatest strength Darren has, he is what one could consider a swords master and can hold his own with the best of the best. He is also a happy-go-lucky person who just seems to give off an aura that seems to make everyone happier, he's able to light up the room with a joke and always ready to make someone laugh. When he gets serious however, and that is a very unlikely thing to see, Darren has quite the knack for being a natural born leader and excels at leading others to victory in whatever it is that is going on. Weaknesses: Having lived on the streets since the age of ten Darren only has school teachings taught to him at an orphanage up until the age of ten. Therefore he is not in any sense of the word book smart, thus making him struggle in anything harder than basic math, reading, and writing. In all honesty it is probably even worse than most children had up to that point because of his severe case of ADHD making focusing for him harder than it should have been. As well as that the young man also cannot drive a car, and although not a major weakness he himself finds it to be one as he doesn't think he'll ever succeed in passing a driver's test what with being an 'illegal immigrant' and all of that lovely stuff. Darren is color blind, having Deuteranopia he is unable to distinguish red and green colorings as they both appear to look the same to him. It is a color vision deficiency in which the green retinal photoreceptors are absent, moderately affecting red–green hue discrimination. I SYOC is closed! Thanks for the entries!**

**Name: Hailey Mattson- by shadoweater22**

**Godly Parent: Hades**

**Age: 16**

**Mortal Family: Unknown, had lived on her own since she was 5. All Deceased though.**

**Personality: Whilst Normally Hailey is nice and often cracks jokes, she often is wayyy to sensitive about things. She is pretty pushy about things. Piss her off, you might as well get roasted on a barbeque than to get yelled at by her as she can get AN- FUKING- GRY. But really, she is pretty nice to peoeple around her.**

**Appearance: She is 6'0, with a slim build. She has long black hair that covers her left eye, (Which she is half blind in, was nearly stabbed out when she was 12) and reaches to her belly button. She often wears a black shirt, and some jeans. Her skin is pale, often ghostly white. She wears dark makeup that usually seem to hide her eyes, which are a black. And yeah :D**

**Sexuality: Bi-sexual. Still supports gay/lesbian rights though.**

**Camp Teure: 6 arriving at 10 years old**

**Things you forgot: Demigod Powers: Massive Power of the dead. Can Shadow-Travel. Can raise people from the dead if they recently died for a little bit of time (New power, but makes sense) and yaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Just that epic stuff**

**Birthplace: Eugene, Oregon**

**Breast Size: I don't know why I put it here, ignore it.**

**Heritage: Most of her family is from ENGLISH generation.**

**What she likes doing: Singing, and is actually good for a daughter of Hades (Inb4 Daughter of Apollo comes and can't sing for jack shit). Praciticing, Sword Practice**

**Weapon: She has a stygian iron sword, disguised as a skull charm on a necklace which when she detaches it, grows into the sword. She also have some stygian iron throwing knifes, which are disguised as a skull charm on a bracelet. Can choose how many at the time, and has 5**

**Strengths: Good at the sword, and good with knife as well**

**Weaknesses: Horrible at Archery, can't even aim for her life.**

**Distinguishing Marks: She has a scar, straight down her spine, whilst she got while fighting a Dracena, almost died D:. Also has a nose piercing, and tongue piercing. Her lips are also pierced. She has a silver ring around her right eye, which is literally in her skin. And yeah. She seems to love piercings I see (Either that or I do xD).**

**Name: Quinn Tinker- by Imagination13**

**Godly Parent: Hephaestus**

**Age: 14**

**Mortal Family: Samantha Tinker-Moss (mother), Owen Moss (step father), Devin and Harvey Moss (half-brothers)**

**Personality: Sarcastic, wants to be moving all the time (can't keep still), is someone you don't want to mess with**

**Appearance: Muscular (still has curves though), blonde hair that is pulled up in a high ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, tan; wears tank tops with a flannel tied around her waist.**

**History: Her mom got remarried when she was 5 to Owen Moss. Quinn refused to go by his last name, keeping Tinker. She went to school, had lots of guy-friends who either flirted with her constantly, was like a protective brother, or thought of her as one of the guys. When she was 11, her best friend revealed to her that he was a satyr, and took her away to CHB. Quinn stays year round to stay away from her step-dad and brothers.**

**Sexuality: Aromantic **

**Camp Tenure: 3 years**

**NAME: Amelia Martinez- by we're all okay**

**AGE: 12**

**GODLY PARENT: Athena**

**PERSONALITY: Amelia is very uneasy around people, especially ones she doesn't know well. She can be very shy and quiet. She doesn't like talking too much. She doesn't like talking about her past, because it was very traumatic for her. She can't stand stereotyping. HISTORY: When Amelia was 8, there was a shooting at her apartment complex. Her father, Julio, was shot in the head. Amelia was shot in the leg soon after. She was rushed to the hospital, where they barely got the bullet out in time. After 6 months, she got back on her feet again, but kids at school started teasing her due to her limping. 3 years later, a cyclops attacked her school. A satyr brought her to CHB.**

**DESCRIPTION: Amelia is Hispanic. She has the stereotypical gray eyes of an Athena girl, but she has long, wavy brown hair and dark skin. She's kinda short for her age. Amelia commonly wears a camp t-shirt and jeans, or shirts with movie/book quotes on them. She has a scar on her left leg from the bullet wound. **

**Sexuality: straight**

**Camp Tenure: a year**

**Name: Alexandra "Alex" Vitale- by TheGodessOfWriting**

**.Age: 14**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Mortal Family: Soledad Vitale**

**Personality: witty, sarcastic, and caring.**

**Appearance: light brown hair that's always braided to the side; blue eyes; tanned skin; and athletic built.**

**History: Alex grew up in Hoboken, NJ, where her mother worked as a nurse. When she was elven, an empousai attacked her, resulting in her mother taking her to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Sexuality (be open about it): $ right**

**Name: Jackson Smart**

**Godly paretnt: Zeus**

**Mortal family: Zoe Smart-mom**

**Appearance;: curly brown hair, green eyes, camp tee, black hoodie, jeans**

**History: Lived with mother for 10years before going to CHB**

**Personality, Funny, happy, loving**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Camp tenure: 4**

** There are the main characters! First chapter coming soon!**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**So this is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>JACKSON<strong>

We rode. My mom was driving me to Camp Half-Blood, because today was the first official day of summer break. "I'll miss you," my mom told me. "Mom," I said. "This is my fourth year!" She chuckled. I took my Greeka-Cola bottle cap, Greeka-Cola wasn't really a drink it was just my celestial bronze sword in disguise.

My names Jackson Smart, I'm a demigod. Half god, half mortal. I'm the son of Zeus and the son of Zoe Smart. That was my quick little introduction.

"Better not use that in my car," my mom said. I smiled. We arrived at Long Island Sound, I took my bag and hopped out of the car.

"Love you!" My mom shouted. "Love you too," I told her leaning in and kissing her cheek. I closed my door and ran onto the top of Half-Blood Hill. What I saw was beautiful. Demigods picking strawberries, demigods fishing at the beaches and even sword training as well as archery.

I ran down the hill. I saw my bestfriends at camp Alexandra "Alex" Vitale and Hailey Mattson. Alex was my age, fourteen and Hailey was sixteen. We can just say I got along better with girls than guys, it's because I only grew up with my mom and my ex-stepdad was abusive making men seem pretty much evil.**  
><strong>

The girls and I held hands on the way to the Zeus cabin, which was my cabin. Alex was the daughter of Apollo and Hailey was daughter of Hades.

After we arrived they both hugged me and walked to their cabins. I went inside greeted by the giant Zeus statue. "Sup bro," I said. I heard thunder boom. "Geesh!" I shouted. I slung my bag on my bed. I changed out of my yellow v-neck into my camp v-neck, I like v-necks. I walked outside, I had turned my bottle cap into a sword.

I walked over to Alex. Alex and I had arrived at camp the same summer. I had a slight crush on her three years ago, but it started growing and growing. I don't know if it was her small delicate eyes or her beautiful blue eyes, but this girl had me hooked.

I went to the sword arena with her and we slashed at dummies. "Nice blade skills!" Said Alex over the sword sounds. I heard foot steps behind me. It was Darren Cross, the dude who always wore swim trunks, no shoes and had a deep Australian accent. He had his sword out. "H- h- hi," he said. He slashed at a dummy in armor. Soon enough we heard the lunch horn blow.

Alex and I walked together to the dining pavilion. I sat with my friend Sam Greenwood the satyr at the Zeus table. We ate in silence. After getting uncomfortable in the silence I said, "Sam, hows that soy chicken sandwich?" "Well Jackson," he said. "It is very, whats the word? adequate, yes very adequate." I chuckled and got up heading for archery practice.


End file.
